Verizon Really Is The Network You Want To Be On
by sayjay1995
Summary: Sakura and Lee meet on a plane and they both are on the Verizon plan. The plane crashes onto a deserted island and they are alone. They may get help from an unexpected friend. Will the two make it off the island alive? Story better then this summary!
1. Attack My Peanuts Attack!

**A/N: My neighbor helped get this idea stuck in my head. I made up a new word for a story that has many chapters. It is chaptered. So this story will be chaptered. Cool, huh? Speaking is in "…" and thinking is in '…'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It's sad, but true. And I don't own the Verizon network or the Verizon people. Although I do have a Verizon phone. That I do own.**

**Verizon Really Is The Network You Want To Be On**

**Chapter 1**

"May I please see your ticket young lady?" A woman asked in a bored voice. Sakura Haruno dug in her pocket and pulled out an airplane ticket. She was in Mexico visiting her grandparents. For the last week Sakura had lived with them and she was sad to leave. But now it was time for her to get back to Japan with her family. Sakura handed over the ticket and the woman nodded.

"Go ahead in. Next!" The woman turned her attention to the people behind Sakura. Sakura walked onto the plane. Most of the seats were filled. Many children were seated throughout the plane and they laughed at Sakura's shoulder length pink hair.

'Great. Just great.' Sakura thought as a few of the kids started singing about weird pink haired teens. She glanced at her ticket and found her seat. Thankfully nobody was sitting there. Sakura sat down next to the window and stared into the sky. Meanwhile, a black haired teenage boy walked on. He had abnormally bushy eyebrows and the little kids all laughed and pointed at them. He sighed and tried to find his seat.

'I hope I don't have to sit by any of those kids.' He thought. Finally he found the seat. And his heart leapt when he saw a very pretty girl sitting by the window. He nervously sat down beside her.

"Um, hello. I am Rock Lee. Who are you?" Lee asked nervously. Sakura jumped and looked at him.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura wasn't in the mood for talking, but Lee was oblivious to that.

"I like your hair. Do you dye it?" He thought Sakura seemed kinda sad, and he heard some kids laughing at her.

"No." Sakura said shortly.

"Hey, don't let those kids worry you. They are just kids after all. Their opinions don't matter." Lee glared at one of the kids and they all fell silent.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sakura looked back out the window. It was awkward talking to Lee, but his words did make her feel better. Time seemed to be moving slowly; it was taking forever to reach Japan. Soon Sakura felt her eyes slipping shut. Lee was reading a manga book. He felt something soft press against his shoulder. Sakura had fallen asleep and her head tilted towards the side.

'I should wake her up…but then again, how many times has a pretty girl fall asleep on my shoulder?' Lee smiled. Sakura's hair was silky and he really wanted to touch it. But seeing as he didn't even know her, he decided against it. Soon Lee too had fallen asleep, and the two were cuddled together.

When Sakura awoke the sun was setting behind the fluffy clouds. She yawned and snuggled into what she thought was a pillow. But she opened her eyes and realized it was Lee's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sakura stuttered. She sat up and felt her face burn.

"Don't worry about it." Lee smiled. A lady wearing a plane uniform walked by with a dinner trolley.

"Hungry dears?" She asked them. Her long wavy blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun and she had a friendly look about her. Lee nodded and ordered several dozen bags of peanuts. As the lady walked away Sakura asked in amazement,

"Wow you must be hungry…" Lee shoved half the bags of peanuts in Sakura's lap.

"Nope, I thought we both might be hungry." Lee flicked a peanut at Sakura. She grinned and opened up her own bag. And so the peanut fight began. The flying peanuts were hitting the other passengers and the kids were bouncing up and down trying to catch them in their mouths. Sakura and Lee could barely breath from lack of air, they were laughing so much. Finally the trolley lady had to come back out and scold them.

"And no more peanuts." She added sternly, picking up the last bag that wasn't empty. Sakura and Lee sat there and tried to catch their breaths.

"Who knew that would be so much fun?" They both said in unison. It surprised them and they ended up laughing again. When the laughter died down Sakura asked, kinda nervously,

"Hey, do you have a cell phone? I'd like to give you my number." Lee thought he heard her wrong.

'Since when does a girl offer to give me her number? And why does Sakura wanna give me her number?' Lee thought curiously.

"Oh, yeah. I'm on the Verizon plan." He answered.

"So am I! Here." Sakura quickly wrote her name and number on a napkin and handed it to Lee. He ripped off a piece of the napkin and wrote his information down. That was when Sakura noticed something was wrong. They were flying over the ocean, and they seemed to be getting lower and lower.

'What the…?' Sakura's eyes narrowed. And the plane was making an odd noise. Some of the people started complaining about this, and the flight attendants tried to calm everyone down. And that was when the plane jerked downwards. A man ran out from the front of the plane and stared shouting,

"Something's wrong with the engine, we're going to crash! Nobody panic. Brace for impact and I hope you all live!" Then the man ran back to the front of the plane. Everyone started screaming and thrashing around. Kids were crying and people were unsure what to do. Sakura was panicking and wanted to cry, but she didn't. Lee reached above their heads and pulled out two life jackets.

"Here, put this on Sakura!" Lee commanded as he pulled his own on. Sakura pulled hers on and gasped. The plane was tilting forward and the water was coming closer and closer. Lee's hand grasped Sakura's tightly.

"No matter what don't let go of me Sakura. I'll get us to safety. Just hold your breath and trust me!" Sakura nodded. Fear was consuming her and she was having trouble breathing. Right before they slammed into the water she sucked in as much air as possible. Then everything went black. The plane was in the water and glass shot out from every direction. Sakura kept her eyes shut tight and felt somebody, probably Lee, undo her seatbelt. Then she was dragged forward and somebody shoved her out a broken window. Something sharp dug at her ear.

"Help!" A faint scream reached Sakura's ears. She needed to breathe and tried to hold it just a little longer. Everything was silent and she hoped that Lee was pulling her towards the surface. But Sakura couldn't hold her breath any longer. Water poured down her throat and she tried to thrash around. Sakura felt herself grow groggy and her world became black. Moments later she felt something soft press against her face and she was able to breath again. Opening her eyes Sakura saw that Lee was leaning over her, his lips pressed against hers. She gasped and automatically pushed him away. Lee fell over backwards.

"L-Lee! What happened, where are we?" As she said it Sakura noticed she was sitting on sand. Palm trees were growing thick nearby and seagulls called to each other. Sakura looked around and then back at Lee.

"You look terrible…" She heard herself mutter. His was wet and covered in sand and seaweed. His shirt was torn and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"I've been up all night watching over you. I was worried, so every hour or two I gave you mouth-to-mouth. I hope you don't mind, I just wanted you to breathe ok." Lee explained. Sakura then noticed that she didn't look so great either. Her clothes were ripped and she felt something wrapped around her ear. She touched it and winced.

"You cut your ear when we left the plane, so I tried to wrap it up in seaweed." Lee added.

"Is anyone else here?" Sakura was afraid to ask.

"As far as I know, no. We may even be the only survivors. I hope not, but it sure looks that way…" Lee replied sadly. Sakura then realized that they were alone on some uninhabited island between Mexico and Japan. And the thought of all the children and families on that plane who probably died, made tears slide down Sakura's face.

"Lee, I'm scared…" She muttered, and pulled Lee into a tight hug.

"I know, me too." Lee said quietly. He hugged her back and cried along with her.

**A/N: There, chapter 1. How is it? I think it's good. I know this didn't have much to do with the title, but trust me, it'll get more to the point later on. Just hang in there!**


	2. Fluffy And Dramatic, The Perfect Chapter

A/N: Attention: If you like Starbucks, which I don't own, then message me. I have a really good recipe for a chocolate late that tastes almost as good as Starbucks! And I'm sorry if you guys are on some other network plan, and don't like Verizon. I do, and only Verizon will fit in this story plot line. You'll see what I'm talking about soon enough.

Verizon Really Is The Network You Want To Be On

Chapter 2

The two teens cried together for an hour. Then Lee suggested they should probably set up camp.

"How are we going to do that?" Sakura asked. Sure, she had camped out in the woods before. But that was when she had canned food, a tent, and her family.

"You'll see. We just have to use our heads." Lee stood up and inspected a palm tree. He then started climbing it.

"Lee get down from there! You are going to fall!" Sakura watched Lee laugh.

"Here, catch these." Lee picked up a coconut and dropped it. The coconut landed in front of Sakura and she bent down to pick it up.

'Gosh these things are heavy…' Sakura thought as she tried to heave the coconut. Lee dropped another couple coconuts and climbed down.

"Here. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Lee picked up two of the coconuts and looked around.

"We need a safe place to sleep. How about in there?" Lee nodded towards a large palm tree. The trunk was rotted out but was large enough for both of them to crawl in. There was a hole in the top of the tree trunk and at the front.

"If we patch that up, we'll have a decent shelter! The front hole can even be a door!" Sakura exclaimed. Lee and Sakura gathered some coconuts and dragged them into the tree. It was pretty dark, the only source of light being the holes.

"The ground is nice and soft. I guess we could get used to this." Sakura stretched out on the dark earth while Lee moved all the coconuts to one side of the tree. He then lay down and rolled over onto his stomach. Sakura could tell he was very tired.

"Why don't you go to sleep Lee? I'll keep watch." Sakura offered.

"I couldn't! What if something happened to you?" Even as he said it Lee's brain was yelling, "Sleep! Sleep! Sleep!"

"Lee, I'll be fine. Now go to sleep." Sakura said in a final sort of voice.

"Ok…" Lee muttered. He lay down and was instantly asleep. Sakura watched him for awhile and found she couldn't look away. Lee was snoring slightly, and he looked really peaceful. And with his shirt being torn up, Sakura couldn't help but notice how muscular Lee was.

'Well duh he's muscular! How else could he have carried all those heavy coconuts with such ease?' Sakura sat up and remembered the feeling of his lips on hers.

'Was he really up all night watching me?' She wondered. Then Sakura got an idea. She wandered back to the coconut trees and found a broken coconut. It was split in half and all the milk was gone. She picked up the two halves and wandered into the palm trees.

'Sheesh, how big is this island?' Sakura thought as she walked. It seemed like the forest would never end. Finally Sakura found what she was looking for. A small stream was sitting in front of her. Sakura gathered water in the coconut halves.

"Sakura?" She heard somebody call. Sakura, deciding it was probably Lee, was careful not to spill a single drop of water as she headed back the way she came. When She reached the tree Lee was frantically running around yelling her name.

"Sakura where did you go?" He asked angrily.

"I was scared half to death." Sakura held out the water.

"I found fresh water…." She muttered. Lee stared at it.

"Oh. Well, uh, thanks." He took one of the coconut halves and drank some water.

"Lee, are you sure you got enough sleep?" Sakura asked, taking a sip of water.

"Yeah. I even started a fire." Lee nodded towards the tree and Sakura saw a small fire burning.

"Great. Now all we need is some fish and we'll be fine." Sakura looked towards the ocean.

"I'll do it. My grandpa taught me." Lee wandered over to the trees and picked up a pointy stick. He walked back to the ocean and stood in the cool water. Minutes pasted. Then suddenly Lee lunged the stick forward and dove into the water. He came back up with three small fish speared onto the stick.

"Wow Lee, your grandpa must have been one good teacher." Sakura said, impressed. And she wasn't just impressed with the fish. The water made Lee's muscles look really cute.

'Wait, why did I just think that?' Sakura mentally slapped herself. Lee carried the fish over to the fire and propped them up on some sticks. They slowly started cooking.

"Yeah, he was. I wish he was still here…he could help us." Lee smiled sadly at the fire, talking more to himself then Sakura.

"So he's dead then?" Sakura questioned. Lee slowly nodded. Sakura walked behind him and hugged him.

"I know, my grandparents died too." She whispered. Lee was glad Sakura was hugging him from behind, or else she might have seen the brilliant blush forming on his face. An awkward silence filtered through.

"Hey, I think the fish is ready…" Sakura let go of Lee and sat in front of the fire. Lee sat down across from her and they helped themselves to some fish. They nibbled on the fish and talked small talk. Finally there was only a single fish remaining. Both teens reached for the fish at the same time. They're hands grasped each other and for some reason, neither let go. Lee didn't want to, and Sakura felt like butterflies were tickling her stomach.

'What's going on? I feel funny…' Sakura thought, confused. Lee noticed the confused look, and he let go of Sakura's hand.

"Sorry Sakura. You can eat it." Lee said quickly. He didn't want Sakura to think he was hitting on her or something.

"It's ok Lee…" Sakura pondered the odd feelings for awhile. Something was moving in the nearby bushes. Lee glanced out the doorway and yelled,

"Sakura get down!" A dozen arrows struck the tree. The two ran outside and found Indians surrounded them. The Indians all carried spears or bows and wore really short shorts. They had weird looking face makeup on and were speaking in a language neither Sakura nor Lee understood. Then the one who looked to be the leader yelled,

"Get the woman!" Half of the Indians ran forward.

"No!" Lee stood in front of Sakura and held his arms out.

"Keep away from her!" Lee snapped. An Indian crept up behind Lee and knocked him out. They grabbed Sakura and tied her up.

"Lee, wake up!" Sakura yelled. She started crying.

"Please don't hurt him!" She begged. The leader Indian shoved a cloth in Sakura's mouth and they carried her away. Lee lay there, unconscious.

'Please be ok Lee…' Sakura thought miserly.

A/N: I'm sorry it took forever to update, my family is going on a mini vacation before school starts. To make up for it I made this chapter dramatic and fluffy. I think that should satisfy your appetite for SakuLee-ness. )


	3. Enter: Chief Lasernower and Nowu

A/N: I can't believe school is coming up….I'll try to finish this story before school starts 'cause I wont have a lot of time for stories then. I'm sure you all can relate to that.

**Verizon Really Is The Network You Want To Be On**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura tried to pay attention to where she was being taken. It was important to know how to get back to Lee, in case she should exceed in an escape plan. She saw many trees, but all the trees looked alike, and there weren't any distinguishable landmarks. The Indians spoke their mysterious language in a low, cautious voice.

'Don't they even care what happens to me? They must have seen the smoke from our fire, otherwise Lee and I would still be holding hands back in the tree…It's all my fault, I know it!' Sakura, shaken by guilt and grief, started to move around nervously. The Indians must have thought she was trying to get free, for one of the bigger ones leaned down and yelled in her ear,

"Hyub Do Naughty!" It hurt a lot, and she couldn't even tell what he was saying. Sakura shut her eyes and looked away, crying harder then ever. The Indians carried her to a large clearing. Many tents that looked to be made out of bear fur were scattered around the clearing.

'This must be where they live…' Sakura stared as little Indian kids ran around chasing wild dogs and woman hung out clothes to dry. Sakura was carried into a tent and then untied. The cloth was removed from her mouth and she wiped away her tears. She was standing in front of two male Indians. They sat on wooden chairs and had a superior look about them. One was an older man who wore a fancy mantle

((A/N: You know, a cape)) and a skull crown. Sakura assumed this was the chief. Beside him was a teenage boy who also wore a skull crown, but it wasn't as fancy as the older man's. Both had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"I am Chief Lasernower. My son, Nowu, is going to become chief one day. But first he needs a bride. That is why you have been brought here." Lasernower said lazily in English. Nowu stared at Sakura and she was growing uncomfortable.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I have a bit of a problem with marrying some strange kid I don't even know." Sakura was nervous and she tried to act casual. Nowu smirked and walked towards her.

"You'll know me soon enough. Now come on, I wanna show you someplace." Nowu had a bossy voice and Sakura didn't like it.

"But what about Lee?" Sakura demanded. Nowu looked at his father.

"Father, what is 'Lee'?" Nowu asked.

"I told you, she was traveling with another man. We left him back at their campsite. Hopefully the animals will kill him." Lasernower answered, his voice still lazy.

"No! You can't! If anything happens to Lee I won't marry Nowu!" Sakura snapped.

"Father, let's agree with her on this. I really want her as my bride, and she's everything I hoped she would be." Nowu looked at his father expectantly. Lasernower pretty much spoiled Nowu. The chief sighed.

"Very well. Ouck Towty Uve." The chief spoke to a few guards in their language and the guards nodded. 10 minutes later they returned with Lee. He was starting to gain consciousness and the guards dropped him.

"Ow…" Lee muttered.

"Leave him with me. Nowu, you need to explain things to the girl." Lasernower glared at Lee with much dislike as he said it. Nowu pulled Sakura out of the tent, despite her protests. Nowu and Sakura walked past the other villagers and into a swampy looking area. When no more noise from the clearing could be heard, Nowu stopped.

"Tell me your name." It wasn't a question, it was a command.

"Sakura." Sakura had half a mind to lie about her name.

"Sakura, huh? Well I think you'll like it here Sakura. Soon we'll be the rulers of Berny!" Nowu frowned when Sakura didn't look excited. Actually, she looked confused.

"What's a Barmy?" She asked.

"It's Berny you idiot! Berny is the tribe in which the Moronopi family rules. I am Nowu Moronopi and soon you will be Sakura Moronopi." Nowu held on to Sakura's wrist. His grip was tight and it hurt. She tried to yank her arm away but Nowu just shoved her against a tree.

"Y-Your father said you owed me an explanation…" Sakura reminded him. Nowu snorted.

"What does that old yak know? I've been watching you ever since that flying thing crashed. It was so sad; I didn't think you'd ever wake up!" Sakura was obviously suppose to be impressed by that but Nowu knew she wasn't.

"You didn't care about the other passengers?" Sakura accused. Nowu ignored her.

"I can't believe you let that other man touch you like that. He's such a horrible pig. I wish one of the large snakes living on this island would have eaten him; he could be a pile of snake crap in the woods right now." Nowu sighed sadly. Sakura glared at him.

"Don't talk about Lee like that!" Nowu looked amused.

"Did I touch a nerve? I didn't feel any romance between you guys. Well, I didn't sense any romance from you anyway." Nowu corrected himself.

"What do you mean?" Sakura suspected Nowu was enjoying himself.

"You didn't feel it? He likes you. A lot. But to bad for him, 'cause I'm marrying you." Nowu leaned his face closer. Sakura didn't believe, wouldn't believe it.

'There is no way Lee likes me like that! I don't even know him that well.' Sakura thought sternly.

"I watched him take care of you all night. I was about to attack him when you woke up, so instead I informed my father. He doesn't care who I marry, he just wants me to be Chief. And father always gets me what I want. So naturally he agreed to let me marry you. And I thought you'd make all the other village girls jealous with that pretty pink head of yours." Nowu continued. His grip on her wrist tightened and he leaned in even closer.

"But what if I don't want to marry you?" Sakura whispered, afraid of the answer. Nowu slapped Sakura across the mouth, hard. She whimpered and tried to back away but the stupid tree got in the way.

"Do not defy me, Sakura." Nowu said in a low, dangerous voice. He was slowly leaning forward, and the little space between them was disappearing fast.

MEANWHILE, BACK IN BERNY…

Lee sat on the ground in front of the Chief.

"Nowu is going to marry Sakura. She'll accept it and then the Berny tribe will gain power and rule the world." Lasernower explained. Lee glared.

"She won't do it. That's not the Sakura I know." Lasernower sighed.

"Look, I know you like her. Nowu told me. But without her help we will never know the world outside this island. She is a bright, beautiful young lady and she'll make the perfect pawn. I will let you see the wedding, if you behave. Then we'll kill you." Lee absorbed this information and sat quietly.

"No." Lee whispered to the floor.

"What was that?" Lasernower's eyes narrowed.

"I said no. Sakura and I will return home, to Japan. I will not let Sakura marry a spoiled selfish brat. She deserves better." Lee stood up.

"You'll die for those words!" The Chief threatened.

"I accept that fate, as long as Sakura can go free." Lee heard somebody sobbing in the distance.

"Sakura!" Lee turned around and ran past the guards. Sakura and Nowu were walking towards them, Nowu's arm around Sakura's waist. She was crying but Nowu seemed happy.

"Lee!" Sakura ran forward and embraced the black haired teen. Lee returned the hug and glared at Nowu.

"What did he do to you?" Lee demanded to know. Sakura tried to stop crying so Lee could understand her.

"He kissed me really rough and I didn't like it…I asked him to stop but he wouldn't, and I had to hit him in the, well, you know. Then he slapped me again and again and now we are here." Sakura answered quietly.

"Stay away from Sakura. She's mine." Nowu pulled at one of Sakura's arms.

"No, she's not. Jerks like you don't deserve angels!" Lee pulled at Sakura's other one. Soon they were painfully tugging on her arms yelling things like

"She is mine, now let go!" and "I'll bite you if you don't leave her alone!" Sakura found this very irritable and finally she pulled free of their grasps.

"Stop!" She snapped, and Lee and Nowu stopped talking.

"I want to go home with Lee, Nowu. If you really love me, then you'll understand that." Sakura said.

"It's a good thing I'm only marrying you 'cause you look hot then." Nowu shrugged. Lee could tell by Nowu's eyes that he really didn't care about Sakura at all. Nowu grabbed Sakura's waist and pulled her beside him.

"Let's go prepare the wedding. You, however, can be kept away until the wedding." Nowu glared at Lee and a few guards came up and dragged him away. The guards were strong, and they tied Lee up and threw him in a tent. Sakura started crying again, and it hurt Lee's heart to hear it.

"The wedding will be held in a few days time." Lasernower announced to the village some twenty minutes later. The whole village cheered and threw flowers at Sakura and Nowu. Nowu smirked and winked at the ladies and Sakura just hung her head and cried. Most people thought they were tears of joy.

'Lee, I wish you were here to help me…' Sakura thought as she sobbed.

A/N: Chapter 3 is up and running, so that's good. This was suppose to be a comedy story, but it's getting so serious…. Oh well. I think I have a funny ending picked out, unless another idea comes up. Keep on reading and find out if Sakura has to marry that jerk Nowu! Yeah, I have no idea where the names came from. Just try to go along with it.


	4. The Wedding and The Snake

A/N: I'm debating on whether or not this will be the last chapter. I think it will be, 'cause I have a really good Naruto and Bleach cross over idea I wanna get started on…

**Verizon Really Is The Network You Want To Be On**

**Chapter 4**

Over the next few days Nowu dragged Sakura everywhere, making wedding plans. He had the grandmothers sew a very revealing yet pretty wedding dress, the older children decorate, and his father's personal chefs cook the food. Everyone was excited and the entire village was constantly talking about it. Today Nowu and Sakura were writing out invitations. Well, Sakura was writing them from a list of all the villagers and Nowu was deciding if the people could attend.

"We are not inviting Buyuga Humbugby. Last year she got drunk and destroyed the Halloween party. Don't you know anything?" Nowu said firmly, tossing Sakura's invitation aside. Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed Buyuga's name off the list. The invitations themselves were very pretty. They were on white paper written with a silver pen. Little pink cherry blossoms decorated the front. Written on the inside in Sakura's neat curvy writing was 'Your Invited!'

"Nowu, how about Zacurby Merosaky?" Sakura asked in an exasperated voice.

"What do you think? He's the most popular guy besides me! Of course he's invited! Why the heck to you have to be so stupid?" Nowu shook his head and muttered a few inaudible phrases. Sakura fought back the urge to yell. With Lee held captive, Sakura didn't dare make Nowu angry. Instead she stretched her hand, which was starting to get a cramp. Chief Lasernower walked inside the tent where Sakura and Nowu were.

"Ah, look at my son, making invitations with his wife to be. It warms my heart." Lasernower smiled, although his voice still had that bored tone to it.

"Mr. Lasernower sir, is Lee still attending the wedding?" Sakura asked hopefully. Nowu glared at his father.

"I don't see why he has to come." Sakura didn't look at Nowu, but continued to stare at Lasernower. Lasernower had been changing his mind about Lee every day. One day it was yes, the next it was no.

"Yes. I'm sorry Nowu, but we have to be a little fair to Sakura. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and prepare Sakura's new crown. I do hope the gold won't clash with your pink hair." With that said Lasernower turned and left.

'That's when we'll make our escape." Sakura thought as she continued making the invitations. Nowu was in a bad mood for the rest of the morning. Meanwhile the guards were picking on Lee. They held him in a small, dark tent on the outskirts of the clearing. Lasernower said Lee didn't have to be tied up, but if he tried to escape then the guards could kill him.

"Hey eyebrows, how's the food?" One of the five guards asked. The guards each wore red shorts and had a number painted on their chests. That was how the Chief knew them, by the number painted on their chest. The most important guards of all, numbers 1-5, were watching Lee. Guard number 1 tossed a rock covered in maggots down at Lee's feet while the others laughed.

"Look at him, he's going to starve." Guard number 4 added gleefully. It was true; Lee had lost a lot of weight. Lee stared at the rock and pushed it to the side. He hadn't had much to eat since being captured.

'Stupid Lasernower and his stupid guards. Just wait, I'll get out of here and save Sakura!' Lee thought. His face must have showed his anger, for the guards all leaned over and smacked him in the head. Lee fell over and moaned. Stars clouded his vision and he tried to sit up.

"You should show a bit more respect." They spat at him. Lee touched his cheek and saw his fingers stained in blood.

"Ha, now look at him!" Guard number 1 laughed. A village child stuck her small head into the tent.

"Chief Lasernower wants me to announce the wedding will be later today, after the invitations get sent out." The girl withdrew her head and Lee heard her scurry off to the next tent.

"Hey, you think soon to be Chief Nowu will let us kill eyebrows here?" Guard number 3 smiled evilly.

"Yeah, Nowu hates this guy!" The other guards answered. Lee sighed.

'How am I going to do this? I assumed I'd have at least two more days to figure out an escape plan…But I can't give up! Sakura's freedom depends on it!' Lee sat there, blood trickling down his cheek, and tried to think of a plan.

LATER THAT DAY…

Everything was decorated beautifully. The tents had flowers scattered all around them, the villagers wore their best clothes, and Chief Lasernower was organizing the gifts. Sakura and some of the village woman were waiting in a tent.

"Your dress is so lovely Lady Sakura!" They complemented. Sakura wasn't fooled, they were just being nice. One look at them told Sakura they were jealous. Sakura hated the dress; it was way too tight and revealing. She suspected Nowu made it that way on purpose.

'Why can't these people marry Nowu? Obviously they want to. This just isn't' right…' Sakura sighed.

"What's wrong?" One of the ladies asked.

"I don't want to marry Nowu." Sakura said simply. Everyone except Sakura gasped.

"What? Why not?" They inquired as they stared at her. Sakura started to get uncomfortable.

"Well…He's mean, and selfish, and controlling." Sakura answered.

"But he's hot." The girls giggled.

'Aren't they like, 30? I don't think 30-year-old woman should be interested in a teenager…' Sakura thought awkwardly.

"I know why you don't want to marry him." One of the older women said wisely.

"Because you like that bowl cut kid!" Sakura blushed.

"N-No I don't!" As soon as she said it she knew it was a lie. Apparently so did the other women.

"You like him, you want to kiss him, you want to hug him!" They teased. Nowu wandered into the tent. He wore a tan suit but no shoes.

"I hope by him you mean me." He glared at Sakura.

"You do mean me right?" Silence filtered through and Nowu grabbed Sakura's arm. She winced.

"Let's just get this wedding over with." He snapped. Nowu dragged Sakura out of the tent and marched her to the wedding spot. Rows and rows of rocks had been set up for chairs, and long strips of seaweed had been sat out for them to walk on. Nowu and Sakura stood in front of all this, with one of the village elders standing in front of them. Villagers wandered over and sat down on the rocks and Lasernower and his throne were carried over for a front row seat. The guards dragged Lee to the far back of the rows. They were standing very far away and two guards stood on either side of him.

'How am I going to save Sakura?' Lee thought. He was standing a few meters from the palm trees and something moved. Squinting Lee saw what it was and was momentarily paralyzed by fear. But an odd idea came to mind then.

"We are gathered here today…" The elder started the wedding. It lasted for at least another hour. Finally, the elder said

"If there is anyone who does not agree that these two should be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The elder looked around. Lee shouted

"I object!" and the others gasped. Lee ran towards the palm trees.

"Here little snakey snakey!" Lee called. A large purple snake slithered out of the trees. It was far bigger then any snake Sakura had ever seen. Its head was 7 feet across and it was probably about 37 feet long. Its eyes were a murky brown color. While hissing the snake lunged forward and the villagers yelled.

"What the heck is that?" Lasernower yelped. Then, panic struck. The villagers were crying and trying to run away from the snake. The guards tried to grab Lee but he ran around them. The snake's tail nearly hit him but Lee jumped over it.

"Sakura, come on!" Lee yelled as he ran towards the pink haired girl.

"Oh no you don't!" Nowu pulled out a sword and flung it at Lee. Lee rolled to the ground and the sword hit the snake. The snake let out a horrible roar and tried to bite Nowu.

"Ahhh!" He screamed, trying to hide behind this father. Sakura pulled Lee up off the ground and the two ran like crazy.

"Where are we going?" Sakura panted. They were back on the beach and heading towards the salty water.

"Anywhere I don't know! We'll swim if we have to! But I do know we need to get away from that snake!" They stopped running as soon as they neared the water.

"Wait, Lee, you're bleeding!" Sakura said in a worried voice. Lee suddenly remembered his bleeding cheek.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Lee waved Sakura's concern to the side and looked for something they could use as a boat. Minutes passed.

"Lee, what's that?" Sakura pointed out towards the ocean. At least a dozen people were swimming towards them. Lee glanced at Sakura.

"Isn't that…the Verizon people?" And it was. The Verizon people were wearing red life jackets and carrying a raft.

"Sorry it took so long to find you guys. This island doesn't appear to be on the map." The leader of the Verizon people said. ((A/N: You know who I mean, the one with the glasses who is always holding up the Verizon phones and stuff, right?)) Sakura and Lee climbed into the raft and the Verizon people pulled them to a nearby island.

"You can get service bars here." The Verizon leader handed Sakura a pink razor phone.

"You mean we were this far away from being safe?" Lee sighed.

"If only we would have known that…" Sakura smiled and quickly dialed for help. An hour later a helicopter was buzzing down to the island. Sakura's parents and Lee's parents jumped out and ran to their kid.

"Sakura we missed you!" Sakura's mom cried and hugged Sakura so tight she couldn't breathe.

"Why are you wearing that dress?" Her father asked, glancing at the Verizon people. Sakura quickly explained she was almost forced to marry an Indian prince.

"Way to go son, you sure showed those Indians how tough you are!" Lee's dad patted his son on the head. His mom smothered his face with kisses. Sakura and Lee pulled apart from their parents.

"It's all thanks to Lee that I'm even alive. He helped get me out of the plane." Sakura told her parents.

"Really? Oh Thank you!" Sakura's parents said to Lee.

"Hey Lee, who's this pretty little girl anyway?" Lee's mom asked with a wink. Lee and Sakura blushed and smiled.

"Here, let's give them some alone time." The Verizon people said to their parents. While the adults talked Lee and Sakura decided to take a walk around the island. Sakura held onto Lee's hand as they walked. They stopped and sat down on a rock that faced the ocean. The sun was setting and the water shimmered like diamonds.

"Thanks for saving me from marriage, Lee." Sakura said quietly. She shyly leaned over and kissed his non bleeding cheek.

"Don't mention it Sakura. I'd do it again if I had to." Lee and Sakura laughed and watched the sun get lower and lower.

A/N: There, done. I know you're probably thinking 'WTF!?' after reading this, but I hoped you liked it anyway. The ending was funny/fluffy, a nice contrast to the serious-ness of the story. I hope it wasn't to short or anything. Thanks for reading!


End file.
